Pokémon Crossing: Pokét Camp 1
by nguyenacc962
Summary: You reach the residence of your new Pokét Campside. Pikabelle greets you as the manager of your campsite. You invited Goldikkin the Natural Fennekin, Tay the Sporty, but laid-back, Taillow, Aponnon the Cool, Strong Toucannon and Roskitty the Cute Skitty. Next, you got a letter from K.K Glider the Growlithe, a famous, smooth, guitar player, saying that he's coming to visit you soon!
1. Introduction: Being Risen from the Dark!

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE FAN-MADE OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS AS YOUR OWN. POKÉMON HAS BEEN FOUNDED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI AND ANIMAL CROSSING HAS BEEN OWN BY KATSUYA EGUCHI, BOTH OWNED BY NINTENDO AS WELL. YOU MAY ASK PERMISSION BY THE FOLLOWING EMAIL TO REWRITE IT, REPOST IT, OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: "nguyenacc962." IF YOU ADD OR SAY ANY FOUL LANGUAGE, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME. GOOD DAY!**

You woke up in a dark scenery around you. And unknowing the words to say or shout, your eyes saw a small blur who stood before you. A small, white dog of some kind on a wooden stool, playing an guitar in front of you. He had black spots, a curved eye, white, spiky fur, a black nose, and dark brown eyes. He looks at you with a surprised look on his face. He then smiles and says, "Welcome to Pokét!"

"I'm K.K.G Glider, a famous, smooth guitar player. But you call me K.K Glider, K.K, K.K.G, or just Glider itself. My friend over there is the professor who created you. Yes, YOU! His name, Professor Oak." Another figure stepped out of the dark scenery, wearing a labcoat and having white hair.

"He will help you know everything with Pikabelle." Glider continued. "She's a friend of ours." _Pikabelle?_ You wondered. _Who's Pikabelle?_

"I know what you're wondering right now thinking, 'Who is this Pikabelle you speak of K.K.G Glider?'"

_How can he read my mind?_

You were flabbergasted and slowly nodded in agreement. "Hello," Professor Oak spoke. "I'm Professor Oak. Pikabelle and I will guide you into the world of Pokét and help you make new friends who will soon want be your campsite roommates." _What's a campsite? What's a roommate?_

As you wondered about these thoughts about what is what and who is who, you started to speak and a quiet voice, which they understood. You looked back to some the words they have said and started to say your very first words. "I-I-I-I..." You spoke carefully. "I... I...

"I want... to know... who... I am... D-D-D-D-Do... you?"

"You're Ash," they both said. "Ash Ketchum, age 10."

"A strange last name if you ask any of us." Glider added. "Once you've figured out what it means of course and what's going to happen to you besides the last name being a subject."

"How old am I right now?" You ask them.

Professor Oak replied with a simple sentence, "Age zero, 1 minute old."

"What's a minute?" You spoke normally in your own pace, finally feeling okay.

"Sixty seconds."

"What's a second?"

"100 milliseconds."

"What's a milli-"

"We'll talk about this later..." K.K Glider interrupted. He didn't mean to but he knows it'll continue soon enough. "You'll understand these things soon and let's hope that you and I will cross paths soon while Oak and Pikabelle help you into this journey of exploring Pokét. Farewell for now!" Suddenly, you blacked out!


	2. It's a Boy!

**免責事項：****FAN-MADEを盗んだり、自分のキャラクターを主張したりしないでください。ポケモンはタジリ・サトシに、アニマル・クロッシングはエグチ・カツヤに、それぞれニンテンド・アズ・ウェルが所有しています。次のメールで許可を求めて、書き直したり、書き直したり、「****nguyenacc962」という質問をしてください。追加したり、悪意のある言語を言った場合、この時点では許可されません。良い一日！** (**REMEMBER THAT IF YOU'RE ACTUALLY JAPANESE, THIS MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE CORRECT. TO FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS, GO TO GOGLE TRANSLATE, SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!)**

* * *

A


	3. Years Later

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE FAN-MADE OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS AS YOUR OWN. POKÉMON HAS BEEN FOUNDED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI AND ANIMAL CROSSING HAS BEEN OWN BY KATSUYA EGUCHI, BOTH OWNED BY NINTENDO AS WELL. YOU MAY ASK PERMISSION BY THE FOLLOWING EMAIL TO REWRITE IT, REPOST IT, OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: "nguyenacc962." IF YOU ADD OR SAY ANY FOUL LANGUAGE, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME. GOOD DAY!**

* * *

**May 21st, 1995, 4:31 PM:**

"As we gather today for the celebration of the day Pokémon had been around, we honor Arceus, the first Pokémon and creator of all Pokémon ever. It celebrates its four-billionth birthday tomorrow in the town square of Pallet Town," the news reporter said on the TV. "We'll be most pleased to see it come from another universe and greet the people as it goes. Unfortunately, it is busy at a short period of time. So, it might be postponed to a later time, and make sure to pack your cameras and find a good spot to seek this legendary creature of this very planet!" You were watching TV in your green pajamas, in a messy but clean bedroom around you.

You couldn't wait until you're ten to meet Arceus and more mythical Pokémon like this. Suddenly, you've realized that you've missed the tournament between Dave's Gangar and Jacob's Bulbasaur. You might as watch Channel 452, "Pokémon Sightings" for new Pokémon around.

Delia, the kind and sweet mother as she still is, comes over to you and sighed. She picked up a piece of shorts you left on the bed and throws it into the laundry basket.

"Ash," she calls out from behind. "It's time to clean some of your clothes up. And you need to get all of your homework done so that you can be a Pokémon trainer and master like your... dad..."

In this house, Dad is a touchy subject, even to you. He's been gone for at least three years now and you still send postcards to him. Well, wherever he is. Delia comes to you and outs her hand on your shoulder.

"I know you'll leave this house soon like your dad." Delia said, quietly. "But soon, you'll have your own adventures and can keep in touch with me with the phones at the Pokémon Center."

"Mom..." you asked, scratching your head. "Have you ever caught or have any Pokémon when you were ten?"

Delia blushed. Her face was red as an apple and a peach mixed together into one color, "Appleach."

"No, honey..." she mumbled. "No... I... I was working at this restaurant called, 'Pallet Square,' along with your grandma, which my mother. She and I would always cook the best dishes in Pallet Town for everyone to try and be with friends while they ate.

"After five years since you were born, I looked back on my previous goals that I wanted to do. But, I married your father and had you. I've always dreamed to both be a model and a Pokémon trainer, until I had family life to do. So I abandoned it for the sake of the Ketchum family, you and your father, as well as myself included. My mother passed away later on and I had to close it down until I'm ready. So..."

"You don't have any Pokémon to live on, Mom?"

"Yes..." She started to burst out tears in her eyes. Tears dripped down to her rosy cheeks, then the lime, woolen rug.

"Turn on the channel for the Pomona Region News. I think Professor Oak is in one of the advertisements."

Being instantly obedient but energetic, you turned on to Channel 9912. Then, you saw a figure you recognized on the TV, the professor. Though you knew about him since you went to his Pokémon camp, it makes you wonder about before you were born. His name sounded familiar and that he looked like the Professor a Growlithe was talking about. Soon, you fully remembered. The Growlithe's name was K.K Glider and the professor was also named...

**BOOM! **Your mind... **BlOWN!**

"Professor Oak."


	4. THE HIATUS WILL SOON STOP!

**THE HIATUS WILL SOON STOP:**

Look. On my new stories, people has some suggestions, which is good. But, I have comments saying why there wasn't any story or why I have different stories. I get it. Sorry, but the reason I'm doing that is:

1\. I'm still working on chapters for new/old stories. Sorry for the confusion. I know, I know. You may be wondering, "Oh! You could've just posted the story afterward! Finish the chapter, then post!" I am sorry. Plus, during COVID 19 (I do not speak its another name!), I'll _try _to continue them. Sorry... **_again_**!

2\. I am worried about what will come soon. I am trying guys! I'll try to update soon!

Sorry for any delays. I'll update the stories soon. For now, I'll put this up on the stories. I hope no one's upset.

Well, this is goodbye!


	5. Q&A

**Q&A:**

This is a Q&A for the characters of my stories, letting myself being excluded.

It'll be called the Characters' Hub, a story where the characters gather around and answer question with some misadventures. Some news will be covered on there, like (for example) COVID 19 perhaps. It'll be held once a week. It is connected after the stories events. I will be the host of the story, with Dollightful and Sylveon, Dipper and Mabel, Twilight Sparkle, Pikabelle, Morningdew, Bill Cipher and Discord as co-hosts, and Eevee, Steven, Thomas the Tank Engine, Ash, Hamtaro, Cranberry, and the Crystal Gems as their substitutes. My new OC, Elunta the anthropomorphic cat, will be my substitute and part-time host, with her boyfriend as the other host of the hub.

You may ask 5 questions or less. Any ones about me will be ignored. Bad words will be muted. You may ask these questions in any story, or private message me, located at my page with the email logo next to the words "PM".

The deadline for this Q&A is May 14th, 2020 or prior to the 14th.

I hope to see your questions at the hub!

_**(Note that this is not a LIVE event!)**_


	6. A Little Break, Hamtaro Hiatus & Q&A 2

Hey guys! I'm back!

Yeah, you might be wondering, "Nguyen! **WHERE WERE YOU? YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS OR HOWEVER THAT LONG, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**"

I get it. I have been busy, okay? I don't want to talk about my whereabouts and personal life. Understood? Good!

Anyway, I have been reading all of your reviews and PMs yesterday, and I have news.

I will be taking a little break from . Sorry! :( But, I will still be on at some days looking through any stories or messages you guys have. I will be posting the new Owl House chapter in an hour or so when I have posted this letter. I will cancel the Hamtaro series until I have finish my Owl House story and my MLP/Gravity Falls story. It will be on hold.

Like I said on my last post, I will have a Q&A for the characters, and them only. Each person shall ask up to 5 questions to any character. The Rules are in the Q&A Post. I will start off with my MLP, Gravity Falls, and Owl House characters for the first chapter/episode. Discord and I will be the host for that.

You may Private-Message me **_OR_** post a review in the stories below, and ONLY those stories for this chapter/episode:

* * *

**The Golden Eyes: A Tale of Two Demons with a Evil, Golden Heart**

**The Owl House: DIY Witches Coven Plans (and New Friends Awaiting)**

* * *

Please follow those rules and your questions may be in "The Characters' Hub" (It's the only name I can think of, and for those who don't like the name, I'm sorry) one day.

Cursing will not be allowed in the questions, if so, your question will be ignored.

Questions that are more than the question limit will also be ignored.

Questions about other characters than MLP, GF, or OH will be saved for another episode, but will be ignored for this episode.

* * *

The Deadline for this Q&A will be on July 11th, 2020. If there are no other questions by July 11th, then it will be pushed back a date.

All of you have a great summer, and a Happy Fourth of July weekend. I mean, it's Saturday! Happy 244th birthday, America!

I hope you guys get the grill going, because COVID-19 won't stop us from having BBQ. But that doesn't mean we can go to parties again, sort of...

Be safe, and have a good Summer, readers!

Sincerely yours,

"Nguyen"


	7. Poem 1: Greetings and Side Note

Greetings my readers,

I hope you were sticking around to this day,

So I have decided,

To tell you what's been going on, hooray!

* * *

I, like I said, will take a break.

But I will still be around,

And will have a Q&A (for goodness sake)!

* * *

I am sorry, but I am waiting for them,

All day long,

But there is still a chance to do so,

And, yes, it'll still go strong.

* * *

I am waiting for the Private messages,

and the reviews on my fanfics,

And Owl House and GF/MLP crossover,

That's the trick!

* * *

I have some spoilers,

On the Owl House story,

It turns out, that Luz will learn new spells,

And it'll be, for her, hunky-dory.

* * *

Yet, another one,

Will be a spinoff to Luz's side.

And, again, it'll be called...

(Drumroll please!)

...Nevermind...

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I was taking a break from .

Plus, where's the Q&A questions. If you have any thoughts on Luz, Amity, MLP, GF, or TOH characters, private message me or send a review at the GF + MLP crossover, and the TOH story. Please do! Or else I won't make stories like this. I can take any criticism, but swearing will be removed or reported.

I am doing a spinoff to Luz's diary. Guess who it is!

Is it:

A. Gus.

B. Willow.

C. Amity.

D. Luz, again.

E. Eda.

F. Lilith.

G. The Snazzleback?

H. King.

Or...

I. Tibbles.

Leave your thoughts on the Owl House story, or private-message on on my profile page.

Thank you for sticking around! Until next time, peace out and have a safe summer! And Quarantine, too!

(Yes, I'm still out of my bod- Bill, what are you doing? No! Come over here!)

Bye!

* * *

Sincerely, with love and support,

"Nguyen".


End file.
